


Just a Formality

by mugen_ai3



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Reality, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugen_ai3/pseuds/mugen_ai3
Summary: Jun endures so good-natured ribbing.





	Just a Formality

**Author's Note:**

> Self-betaed. I am sorry.
> 
> For those who supported my return.

At first Jun doesn't notice, and it almost seems like everyone else has noticed before he has.

  
  
  
  


_ “Jun-chan” _

 

But he doesn't notice, because he so  _ used _ to nicknames like that from Masaki. 

 

Masaki, yes not Nino who upon wrapping up a day of filming says something like “good work today: Ohno, Sho, Aiba~, and Jun-chan.” Jun of course returns the sentiment, but later in his car, he frowns. He's an almost 34 year-old man, a man dammit, that they can't keep cutesying him just because he's the youngest. Nagase-senpai would never allow something like that.

*

 

When Arashi breaks for lunch, they all end up drinking tea together, when Sho asks Jun to pass something or other. But Jun can't hear past the “Jun-chan,” he doesn't like it, but he decides to remain professional. Perhaps this is a prank, and he doesn't actually want to spoil their fun.

 

Nino, is looking away, but Jun can tell he's highly amused. Ohno, quickly pretends to be dozing, Masaki is actually watching the exchange between Jun and Sho with mild interest? Yeah, the bastards are up to something. 

 

He clears his throat quietly, and ask  _ Sho-san _ to repeat his request.

 

*

  
  


It has been a few weeks since another Jun-chan incident, and it all felt very anti-climatic, he had expected them to have the juniors and ADs calling him that within a week, but no, it just sort of fizzed out. In the passing weeks Jun had purposely become much more formal with his band mates in an attempt to get them to drop the Jun-chan, maybe that had worked.

 

When he arrives in the green room, everyone is working on some other project, Sho is on his laptop, Ohno is reading over press releases for his latest project, Nino has a portable gaming device, and Aiba going over lines for a new commercial.

 

“Look everyone, Jun-chan is here!” Ohno says warmly. He seems genuinely happy, and it almost stops Jun from glowering in Ohno’s direction.

 

“Welcome Jun-chan,” Nino pauses his game to add.

 

“Glad you could make it Jun-chan” Sho adds, and Jun is forced to swallow a groan.

 

Just as Jun is about to bellow a few choice obscenities, he's almost immediately defused, when Aiba hops up to declare he has to go to toilet. 

 

Jun too decides to take his leave as the other three collapse in laughter. What the hell was going on?

 

He is aware that he's pacing and ranting under his breath outside the green room. He is also aware that is about 20 minutes he'll have to be in idol mode so he had better get his emotions in check.

 

Jun stops pacing, then stops ranting, and breathes.

 

He reaches for the door and his mobile chimes,its a LINE message from Masaki:

 

_ Its me Jun-chan, you're free tonight right? Come over, and we'll talk. Don't be mad at them. _

 

His response was swift, and plans for 8 pm were made, and promises of neck nibbling, among other things to take Jun’s mind off the past few weeks.

 

He returns to the green room, to see the others rush to put their mobiles away, they are very clearly more amused than when he stormed out before.

 

“Jun-chan!” They all exclaim, when they notice his return.

 

Its Ohno that can't contain his laughter, he burst out in fresh hysterics.

 

“What the hell is going on?!” He finally ask the three idiots. Nino’s eyes are dancing as he laughs harder, and Sho is on the verge of tears. The dabs the corners of his eyes as they have all gotten their for-tv makeup done for the taping.

 

Ohno, as calm as usual, looks at the table when he says: “MatsuJun, you should tell Aiba-kun, not to sext you on our group message.

 

Matsumoto Jun doesn't notice when everyone else notices that Aiba and he become more than band mates.

 

Now he knows they know.

 

“So…” Jun cannot bring himself to ask, but the others know him well enough.

 

Sho and Nino look to Ohno.

 

“Just take care of each other.” Ohno says with the seriousness of a leader, the eldest, he means it. Jun nods as a reply.

 

“How did you know?”

 

Nino spoke this time: “Because every other word out of his mouth is Jun-chan, following a string of praise. It's actually really, very cute.” Nino casts a meaningful look at Sho. “Wish I was worthy of such adoration.” Nino adds with a click of his tongue.

 

Sho closes his laptop, and says to the room in general: “Nino knows he's cute, and talented, and spoiled.”

 

To which Nino sits back in his chair arms crossed, feigning annoyance, but unable to hide the smile from spreading across his face.

 

Jun doesn't see Masaki again until they are nearly to the set, and the makeup artists are fluttering around the five of them touching up their faces. 

 

“Are you mad Jun-chan?” he whispers not-so-quietly I Jun’s direction.

  
“At you, never.”

**Author's Note:**

> With this I suppose I am actually back. Thanks.


End file.
